Mommy
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Gil leaves for Houston and leaves Catherine with the kids. My long awaited sequel to, 'Daddy'. :D MUAHA!
1. Chapter 1

**Mommy**

**Raiting: T**

**Summary: Gil goes away for his confrence in Houston and leaves Catherine with their children.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN MY CHILDREN! LOL. But I do not own Catherine and Gil _or_ CSI.Darn.**

**A/N: The long awaited sequel to my famous story, Daddy. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**_Day 1>> Monday_**

"Alright... so I'll be gone for a week."

"I know, Gil."

"Okay. Are you SURE you'll be alright?"

"Gil... I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Ah. I think the REAL question is... can you take care of your two monsters?"

"They're half yours too!" Gil snorted and stood in the doorway. Mary and Kathy ran from downstairs and almost knocked him over with their hugs.

"You two listen to your Mother while I'm gone, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy." Kathy said sweetly. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Once she got her kiss, she ran in the back to play with her toys. Mary hugged his legs and started crying.

"Why do you have to leave, Daddy?" Gil looked up at Catherine with sadness in his eyes. Catherine bent down and hugged Mary.

"Sweetie, Daddy won't be gone for long, okay?"

"But why does he have to go!"

"I have to go so I can make money to buy you and your sister toys. Okay?" Gil kissed her on the cheek and watched as she dragged her feet. Catherine stood up and looked at Gil.

"She'll be okay. Don't worry."

"I HATE leaving you guys. Ecklie knows that. Why would he give me these assignments?"

"Cause Ecklie's an ass." Jr. came crawling in the living room and sat up. Gil walked past Catherine and picked up their son.

"Buddy! I'm going to miss you so much!" Catherine smiled and walked over to Gil and Jr. He wrapped an arm around Catherine and held Jr. in the other. She laid her head on his chest and watched as Jr. held on to Gil for dear life. "You guys are making it harder."

"We're sorry." Catherine laughed and put Jr. down after Gil kissed his cheek.

"Where's Lindsey?"

"Right here." Lindsey appeared in living room and slowly walked over to Gil. She threw her arms around her neck and sighed. "Jeeze. I'm going to miss you. So much."

"I know, Linds. But it won't be for long. I promise."

"Love you."

"Love you too, Linds." Lindsey smiled and ran in the back to play with her sisters. Once they were out of sight, he looked down at Catherine. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and frowned. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They stood there in each other's arms and didn't notice their children standing in the hallway; watching them. They pulled apart and kissed. Kathy and Mary tried to keep in their giggles. Lindsey covered both of their mouths with her hands and dragged them in the back. Jr. followed them, spitting up on the carpet as he went.

Once Gil finally left, Catherine sighed and walked back in the house. 'It's too quiet.' She walked in the backroom where the kids would play to find Lindsey was tied up in a small chair with duck tape across her mouth.

"Lindsey!" Catherine ran over and un-tied her. "Okay... should I... err... rip the tape?"

"MMMM!"

"Rip it?"

"NUUUHH!"

"Okay. Relax. I'm going to slowly pull it off. Okay?" Lindsey nodded her head. She looked behind her Mom and her eyes grew wide.

"HMM! HMMMM!" Catherine looked back and was knocked down by the water that was coming out of Mary's Super Soaker XL. Mary threw up her arms and squirted the water gun at the ceiling.

"YES! Target... down! Agent Scully! In action!" Kathy came running in the room with pie pans full of mud. She walked over to Lindsey and smashed her face into one. "AHH! It's a zombie!"

"Girls! Stop t-" Mary took the last mud pie and threw it at her mother. The pan fell off her face and mud fell onto their white carpet. "MARY AND KATHY GRISSOM!"

"Muaha... Hahaha!" Mary ran out of the room and dragged her sister along with her. Lindsey started shaking and pulling her arms. She hated mud. She hated being dirty. And at the moment, she hated her little sisters.

"Lindsey... hang on, sweetie. I'm coming." Catherine took one of the teddy bears in their toy box and wiped the mud out of her eyes. She untied Lindsey and slowly removed the tape from her mouth.

"I'm gonna KILL those little terds."

"No you won't. Not if I get to them first!" Catherine ran out of the room to find the house empty. She ran upstairs and heard giggling coming from the bathroom. She opened the door to find her two youngest daughters filling Gil's condoms with shaving cream. Jr. sat on the floor and was putting them in his mouth. Lindsey ran in next to Catherine and laughed.

"Oh Mom... this is classic." Mary took one of the finished ones and threw it at Lindsey. It popped and shaving cream got everywhere.

"That's IT!" Catherine stomped her feet and ran for Kathy and Mary. They grabbed the stuff and ran out of the bathroom before Catherine could catch them.

Gil took out his cell phone to see what time it was. He was finally in Houston and he already wanted to go back home. He flipped his phone open and smiled at the picture that greeted him. It was a picture of the whole family sitting on the couch. He sighed and a feeling of guilt washed over him. He felt that something bad was happening back home.

Catherine sighed and looked around the bathroom. It was a mess. She turned to Lindsey and helped her get the shaving cream out of her eyes.

"I want you to go down there and make sure they don't destroy the rest of the house."

"And what are you going to do? Sit here and relax while they put me on my death bed?"

"Just... put on The X-Files or something."

"The X-Files?"

"Yeah. They love Gillian Anderson. Now GO!" Lindsey stumbled out of the bathroom and walked downstairs to see her sisters lying in front of the TV, watching the X-Files season their parents had bought them for Christmas. She slowly walked back upstairs to help her mother clean up the bathroom. "Come on, Jr!" Catherine sighed and threw her head back. 'Please let me have ONE good kid today!'

"Bubbblessssssss."

"Yes. Bubbles. Now get in the tub so I can get all the shaving cream off of you!"

"BUBBBBLESSS." Catherine sighed and blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"You are JUST like your father when it comes to baths."

"Mom?"

"Linds... I thought you were downstairs."

"Well they already had the DVD on so... I figured I'd come help you clean."

"Oh. Well... thanks. I've got everything cleaned up. I'm just trying to get this brother of yours to take a bath."

Kathy and Mary stood outside on the sidewalk. Mary covered her eyes from the sun and strained to see down their street. She saw a car coming and pointed to the street.

"AIM!" Kathy aimed and got ready to throw it at the car. When the car came closer, Mary pointed to the car and screamed. "FIRE!" Kathy threw it and watched as it splat on the back of the car. They laughed and fell to the ground. Catherine and Lindsey walked down stairs with a clean Jr. in their arms to find the living room empty.

"Lindseyyyyyy. Where ARE they?"

"I don't know! They were just watching TV a few minutes ago!" Catherine heard giggles coming from outside the house and ran to the door.

"Where do they LEARN this from?"

"I don't know!"

"No more Viva La Bam for you." Kathy turned around and dropped what she was holding.

"AHH! Adult alert!" They ran to the backyard and climbed up the tree that was above the pool. Catherine sighed and walked around the tree; trying to get them down.

"If you two... don't get down here in the next 5 seconds I'll-"

"You'll what, Mommy?"

"I'll make sure you never watch another X-Files episode as long as you LIVE!" Mary pushed Kathy out of the tree and into the pool. She jumped after and they both swam to the edge of the pool.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**A/N: I shall make a chapter for each day Gil is gone. A week? So 5 chapters over all. LOL. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mommy**

**Raiting: T**

**Summary: Gil goes away for his confrence in Houston and leaves Catherine with their children.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN MY CHILDREN! LOL. But I do not own Catherine and Gil _or_ CSI.Darn.**

**A/N: Okay! Here's day 2! Whooo hooo!**

* * *

**Day 2 TUESDAY**

Catherine woke up and looked over at her clock. 7:08 AM. She sighed and sat up in bed when she heard a few giggles. She walked to Lindsey's room to find Lindsey just turning off her computer and walking over to her bed.

"Linds. Good. You're up."

"In your dreams." Lindsey turned out the lights and hit the bed. Catherine closed her door and walked downstairs, into the kitchen.

"Alright. Hand me the peanut butter." Catherine stopped walking and listened.

"Ugh... peanut butter. Check." Kathy handed Mary the peanut butter and watched as she put most of the jar in the blender.

"Kay... orange juice." They switched on the blender and screamed. Catherine ran in the kitchen to find them shielding themselves from the flying substances with paper plates. She reached to turn it off, but it started smoking and caught on fire. Once sheput the fire out, she slowly turned around to stare at her two daughters.

"Clean this mess up."

"But Mom-"

"NOW!" They both jumped and ran to get towels. She looked around the place to see most of their food out and lying around on the counters.

"Mom?" Kathy slowly walked up to Catherine.

"What?"

"What are you cooking for breakfast?"

"I don't know if I FEEL like cooking breakfast." Catherine walked back upstairs to find Jr. just waking up. "Hey little guy. Had a nice sleep?" He nodded his head and stuck out his arms.

"Up. Up." She picked him up and walked back downstairs to see her daughters throwing their dirty towels into the kitchen hamper.

"Go get a bath. And if you two over fill the tub again, so help me God..."

"Yes, Mommy." Catherine placed Jr. on top of the cabinet as she started throwing away the spoiled food. Minutes later, they came back downstairs in clean clothes and with clean hair. "Mommy? I'm hungry..."

"Yeah? Well that makes two of us!"She said as she forcefully threw away a gallon of spoiled milk. She sighed and rested her hand on her forehead. "Go put on your shoes. We'll go eat out or something."They jumped and ran into the living room to put on their shoes. Catherine put Jr. down and walked upstairs. "Linds?"

"Hmm?"

"We're going eat out. You wanna come?"

"At 7 something in the morning? Why?"

"Long story. Want me to bring you back something?"

"Would you?"

"No problem. Listen for the phone. I'll lock the door on my way out."

"Kay. Thanks."She closed Lindsey's door and walked downstairs to see her three children sitting on the couch, quietly.

"Alright. What did you three break now?"

"What? Mother! How dare you accuse us of such a thought?"She snorted and grabbed her purse.

"Alright. Let's load up." They all got situated in the car and agreed on a place to eat breakfast. They were seated and ordered their food.

"Mommy, we're sorry for leaving all of the food out. We just wanted to make breakfast."

"It's okay. We'll just have to go shopping after we eat." Their food came and they ate quickly. The lady brought back their check with a piece of candy on it. Mary went to grab it but Kathy sighed.

"What?"

"You always get the candy when we come here."

"I do not! You got it last time!"

"NO! You complained about how I always got it when YOU'RE the one who always gets it, so I ended up giving it to you!"

"Girls... either settle this or I'll eat it..." Catherine looked up from writing her check and sighed. Kathy went to grab it from Mary, but Mary flung her hand away and the candy flew from her hand. Catherine watched as their candy flew into a business man's cup of coffee. "In the car! Now!" They all got up from their booth and walked to the car. Catherine went to start the engine, but it gave out. "DAMNIT!"

"Amit!" Jr. bounced up and down in his car seat and giggled.

"Mommy... what's wrong?"

"The car won't start."

"Why not?"

"I think the battery is dead..."

"Why?"

"Cause we didn't change it..."

"Why?" Catherine turned her head and gave Mary a look. She sunk down into her seat and sighed.

"Mommy... I'm hot."She looked back at Kathy, who was sweating through her clothes.

"Come on. Let's get out of this truck." They all got out and sat on the bench in front of the diner. Catherine put Jr. on her lap while she got out her cell phone to call Lindsey. Kathy and Mary ran off into the parking lot to play chase. "GIRLS! Get out of the parking lot!"

"Hello?"

"Linds... what are you doing?"

"Being awakened from a lovely dream."

"Ohhh. Come to the diner down Hopkins street and get us."

"Huh? Why?"

"The Denali broke down."

"Oh. Well I only have my permit. I can't drive without-"

"Get my badge on the kitchen counter and if a cop stops you, tell him your mother is stuck at a diner with 3, hyper children and unless he wants to come here and watch them himself, to leave you the fuck alone."

"MOM!"

"What?"

"Nothing I just..."

"Come on! Now! Get dressed! Get the keys! Get a move on!"

Minutes later, Lindsey pulled into the parking lot of the diner and smirked. Catherine sighed in relief and yelled to the girls.

"Alright! Linds is here! Get in the car!" They hopped in the car and watched as Catherine ran back to the Denali to get Jr.'s car seat out. Once they were all settled, Catherine climbed into the passenger seat and sighed.

"Linds... can you turn on the radio?"

"No."

"But we-"

"Didn't Dad say to be good for Mom?" Lindsey said loudly and looking back at her two sisters. They nodded their heads and looked down.

"Linds, would you mind stopping by the store?"

"Of course not." Once Lindsey got to the store, Kathy and Mary immediately went to hop out of the car. Lindsey turned around and stared at them. "And where do you two think you're going?"

"In the store with Mom..."

"She doesn't need your help to buy food. Now get back in the car." Catherine smiled at her oldest daughter's attempt to control her sisters.

"Linds... it's okay. They can come with me. We won't be that long."

"Well at least leave Jr. in here so we can rock out to the radio, right Jr?" Lindsey turned and gave her little brother a smile. He giggled and bounced in his seat. Catherine smirked and shut the door. Once they were in the store, Lindsey took Jr. out of his seat and placed him on her lap as she turned up the radio a little bit. "So you think Mom's gonna last in the store with those two by herself?" Jr looked up at her with his big blue eyes and shook his head no. Lindsey laughed and tickled him. "Neither do I."

Catherine grabbed a basket and started shopping. Mary and Kathy got on either side of the basket and snuck junk food into it when their mother wasn't looking.

"Hey Kathy... watch this!" Mary ran in front of the basket and jumped on to the bottom bar. She held on to the sides of the basket and screamed. "WEE! I'm flying!"

"Mary! Get down. Now." She ignored her mother and laughed as the basket started rolling away from them. Catherine's eyes grew wide as she realized what the basket was going to hit if she didn't stop it in time. A teenage girl who worked at the store was stacking up some cans for people to notice. She was almost done and her stack of cans was insanely large. Mary looked back and screamed as she gained speed down the isle. She jumped off and landed in another basket, mashing a lady's loaf of already paid for bread. Catherine put her head in her hands and winced at the sound of cans hitting the floor.

"Excuse me. You're daughter mashed my loaf of bread."She looked up at the lady and then down at the mashed bread in her hands.

"Oh. Ugh... I'm sorry. My kids are-"

"Shoving each other in the freezer."

"Huh?" Catherine turned around to find Mary's back pressed up against a freezer door that held the TV dinners with Kathy inside, banging on the glass.She yanked Mary away from the door and helped Kathy out of the freezer. The manager of the store walked out and stared at them.

"Ma'am?"

"Oh. Ugh... look, I'm really sorry about this."

"If you can't handle your children and get them to settle down, I'll be forced to ask you to leave."

"What?" Catherine put her hands on her hips and pointed to her girls. "My children aren't mis-behaved... they're just..." She looked back at them and shook her head. "... they're just very, very hyper at the moment."

"Lady, look-"

"Catherine. Catherine Grissom."

"Mrs. Grissom, I'm not going to tell you twice. Either discipline your children or get out of my store."

"Alright. I'll discipline them just PERFECTLY." She waited until the manager walked away before she ran back to the basket. "How fast can you two destroy this place?" Mary and Kathy looked at each other and scratched their chin.

"Give or take... I'd say about... 10 minutes."

"The whole place?" Catherine raised her eye brows and looked down at them.

"Even the dairy section, Mommy!"

"Good! Get to it!" They took off running down the isles and knocked over glass jars of pickles, baby food, spices, and wines. They opened up boxes of cereal and threw it every where. They ran to the diary section and uncapped all the milk jugs. They threw cartons of eggs at the walls and on the floor. Catherine stood there and smirked as the employee's went crazy to get them to stop. She turned her basket around and checked out her food before they got kicked out.

* * *

**A/N: HAHA! Wrote that, right there, out of experience:D Me and my sister are bad! MUAHA:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mommy**

**Raiting: T**

**Summary: Gil goes away for his confrence in Houston and leaves Catherine with their children.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN MY CHILDREN! LOL. But I do not own Catherine and Gil _or_ CSI.Darn.**

**A/N: I think this is the funniest chapter so far. I don't know. You guys help me decide:D**

**Day 3 WEDNESDAY**

"Mommy! I wanna help wash the car!"

"Me too! I love the bubbles!"

"BUBBBBBBBBBBLES!" Catherine looked back at her three children who were sitting on her bed, watching her put up her hair in a messy bun.

"As much as Mommy would love to have you three come help, it's too hot outside. I don't want you guys to get sick."

"We won't get sick, Mom!"

"Mary... I said no."

"Please?" Kathy got on the edge of the bed and pouted.

"Fine." They all giggled and jumped off the bet. "BUT... I don't want to see you three trying to stick the water hose down each other's throat, seeing who can climb on top of the car the fastest, who can slide the farthest on the driveway, or how many cars you can get to honk by waving. Got it?" They stood there with wide eyes and smiled.

"Yes, Mommy." They all ran outside with buckets and bottles of soap. Catherine moved their two cars up in the yard and filled up the buckets with water and soap. Mary and Kathy came outside with Jr. holding their hands in their swim suits. They ran to the buckets of soap and started washing the car. "Haha, Mary! My side of the car is cleaner!" Kathy threw down her rag and stomped her feet.

"No it's not! Mine is!" The soap of the rag flew everywhere and got in Jr.'s eyes. Catherine gasped and ran to him as he started crying.

"Kathy and Mary! Rinse of the car and get back in the house! Now!" They hung their heads and watched as she walked off into the house with their crying brother clinging on to her neck. When she got in the house, she ran for the kitchen and got a wet rag. She dabbed Jr's eyes with it until he stopped crying. Outside... Mary and Kathy felt bad about their brother.

"Do you think we should go in and see if he's okay?"

"Mom told us to rinse off the car first."

"Well where's Lindsey? Why can't she help us?"

"Lindsey's at work. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! You think Mom would let us go visit her later today?"

"I don't know. Come on. Let's go say sorry." They walked back into the house and left the running water hose on the ground next to the door. "Mommy?" Catherine looked down at her two daughters.

"We're sorry for hurting Jr. We didn't mean it."

"I know, honey. It's okay."

"Really, Mommy. We're sorry. We didn't want him to get hurt." They slowly walked up to her and threw their arms around her waist. They stopped and listened to a sudden shatter of glass and splashing of water. They ran into the living room and gasped. The water hose had made its way in the house and was soaking the carpet.

"Damnit!" She ran to the front yard and tried to turn off the water, but the handle was stuck. "Mary! Kink it!"

"What it?"

"KINK IT!"

"Piglet? What? Mom, now's not the time to be thinking about Winnie the Pooh!"

"KINK... THE DAMN HOSE!"

"Kick the damn hoe? MOM! I can't believe you!" Kathy covered her mouth and gasped.

"Aww! Mary said a curse word!" Mary turned around and glared down at her sister.

"You heard nothing. Got that?" She nodded her head and slowly backed away from her older sister. Catherine ran back into the house and knotted up the hose. Her hair was dripping wet and the little clothes she had on were sticking her. "Get in your rooms... and get in them, _now_."

"Ye-Yes Ma'am!" They both ran upstairs, leaving a helpless looking Jr. sitting on the wet carpet. His blue eyes lighting up at the splashes he was making by jumping up and down on the carpet. She looked around at her destroyed living room and moaned. Pictures were about ready to fall off the wall, her window curtains were drenched, she was pretty sure her TV was burnt out, and the carpet held enough water to cure the drought in Vegas.

"I feel bad for making Mommy mad."

"We seem to be doing that a lot lately, huh?"

"I guess we should do something for her."

"Yeah! Oh! I got it! Let's go do the laundry for her!"

"But we don't know how."

"It can't be that hard. All you do is put the clothes in the machine and pour soap in it."

"That's all? Wow! That's easy! Let's go!" They jumped off their bed and headed down the hall to the laundry room. They opened the door and smiled at the large pile of clothes just waiting to be washed. Mary grabbed a stool from behind the door and set it in front of the machine. She loaded different color clothes into the machine, white and all, and turned the knob on the highest it could go.

"Get me the soap..." Kathy looked up at the dryer and scratched her head.

"Which one? There's so many..."

"Ehh... give me the white one and the blue one!"

"The one that says, bleach?"

"Yeah. They're probably the same thing."

"Okay." She poured a cap full of bleach and soap into the washing machine and smiled. She started it up and hopped down from the stool. "Now Mommy won't have to do as much work!"

"Should we go tell her?"

"No. Let's surprise her!"

"Cool! Now what?"

"Um... let's go play Barbie's!" They ran to their rooms and shut the door after them.

Catherine had started dinner and finally for Jr. down for a quick nap. She sighed and remembered she had tons of laundry to do. She ran upstairs and slowly walked down the hall. When she didn't hear the arguing of Mary and Kathy, she opened their door to find them sound asleep in their beds with Barbie dolls and Barbie clothes all over the floor. She smiled and shut the door. She turned around to walk to the laundry room when she gasped. Bubbles were over flowing and pouring out into the hallway. She ran into the room and slipped on the floor. Kathy woke up and looked around.

"Mary! I think Mommy found our surprise!" Mary jumped out of bed and smiled.

"Let's go see!" They ran down the hall and stopped when they saw bubbles pile up in the hallway. They walked into the room and gasped. "WHOA!"

"Gah lee, Mary. How much soap did you use?"

"Not much! I-"

"Mary? Kathy?"

"MOMMY!" They ran through the thick pile of bubbles and found their mother crawling on the floor and swatting the bubbles away from her face. "Do you ugh... like our surprise?"

"WHAT!"

"Mom! Don't get mad! We wanted to do something for you and we thought that if we did the laundry, you wouldn't be mad anymore!"

"Hey! Kathy! Look! I'm Santa!" Kathy turned around and fell into giggles and fights when she saw her sister put a bubble beard on her chin.

"Oh! I can do better." She smeared some bubbles on her chin and put some on top of her head. "I'm Daddy!" They fell to the ground laughing and ignored their Mother's death stare. Catherine shook her head and opened the washing machine. More bubbles poured out into the room and almost knocked her down.

"BUBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLESSSSSSSSSSS!" Catherine's eyes turned wide when she heard the familiar voice. She squinted and looked at the door. Jr was slowly crawling into the room and giggling.

"Girls! Get your brother out of here! These bubbles could be dangerous!"

"Mommy! You're silly! Bubbles are fun!"

"What else did you put in here, Mary!"

"Ugh... that white stu-"

"GET OUT! OUT OUT OUT! Bleach! AH! GET OUT!" Catherine crawled through the bubble cloud to find her three children. She grabbed Kathy by her shirt and dragged her out into the hallway. "Stay there until I find Mary and Jr." She pouted and crossed her arms.

"CHEE-TOE CHOP!" Mary sliced her way through the bubbles with her fists with her little brother on her back, clinging to her for dear life.

"IT'S NOT CHEE-TOE CHOP, MARY!"

"Well what is it then, Kathy?"

"I don't know... but it's not chee-toe chop!"

"Tell it to the rat!" Catherine smirked and stood up once she found Mary and Jr. They looked back and screamed. "RUN Jr! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! It's the bubble monstaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"ROAR!" Catherine lunged for them and caught them by their shirts. She scooted them out into the hall and shut the door behind her. She pressed her back against the door and stared at her children. "Oohhhh Daddy's gonna be mad..."

"Lie two dog?" Jr. attempted to hold up two fingers. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, son. Daddy's gonna be mad like two dogs." He giggled when she started tickling him.

"Yo. Momster, what we be eatin' for dinner yo?"

"What?"

"Ah. I believe she said, 'Hello. Mother, what shall we be dinning on for dinner tonight?'" Catherine gave her daughters a weird look and shook her head.

"If only Lindsey were here..."

**A/N: Yeahuhhhhh. Funny or what:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mommy**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Gil goes away for his confrence in Houston and leaves Catherine with their children.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN MY CHILDREN! LOL. But I do not own Catherine and Gil _or_ CSI.Darn.**

**A/N: I've finally updated, and I know this chapter isn't the longest one, but it's possibly the cutest. LOL So... review and let me know what ya think. :D**

* * *

Catherine sat with her three children in the living room with TV dinners in their lap, watching The Amazing Race. Mary took a bite of her food and spit it back into the tray.

"Ugh! What is that?"

"It's food. Eat it."

"I rather eat Jr's terds. That was awful on the taste buds, Mum." Kathy looked down at her food and frowned.

"Mary's right, Mom. It looks like it wants world domination," She said as she poked around the chicken leg in the tray.

"Whatever we don't have, you two want. Why can't you just be satisfied with what we've got?"

"I didn't say I wasn't satisfied. No. You probably misunderstood me. I'm terribly sorry..." Catherine eyed her daughter. Mary stabbed the piece of meat with her fork and threw it against the wall. "I MEANT TO SAY, THAT WAS DISGUSTING!"

"Mary Grissom! Clean that up this minute!"

"Take a good, hard look at that piece of 'meat' and if you're brave enough to clean it, or even touch it; I will be your cleaning slave for the rest of my life." Catherine easily got up and threw it away. Mary stood there with wide eyes and suddenly crossed two of her fingers together. "I didn't know you had it in you, Mom."

---------

After Catherine had tucked the kids into bed, she called Gil and laid down in their bed.

"Hey..."

"Hi."

"How are things there?"

"They're okay. It's been raining since lunch, and I doubt it'll stop."

"What did the weather report say?"

"Just a thunderstorm. Don't worry about it."

"It's my job to worry." She smiled to herself. "By the way, what time is it?"

"Almost eleven thirty. I-"

"I didn't realize it was that late there. I'll let you get some rest, okay?"

"Alright. Goodnight, Gil."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." The second she hung up the phone, the floor outside of her door creaked. Lightening flashed and lit up the whole room. Mary, Kathy, and Jr busted through the door and jumped on top of the bed with their mother.

"Mommmmm!" She sighed as they climbed under the covers and clung on to her arms.

"If ANYONE... poops, uses the bathroom on themselves, throws up, kicks the covers off, drools, or pulls my hair... you're going sleep with daddy's bugs..."

"Can we burp," Cathy asked after a few seconds. Mary let out a huge burp and stretched, hitting Catherine in the head.

"Well I just did, so she can't do anything about-" Mary's bottom hit the floor of Catherine's room. Cathy and Jr laughed so hard, they started crying. "Alright. I see how it is. You don't want me in the bed?"

"NO," They all screamed at once. Mary frowned and pouted.

"Well... I didn't wanna sleep in it anyways!" Lightening struck again and Mary fell onto the floor. "TAKE COVER!" She looked under the bed and almost jumped ten feet into the air when she saw a pair of eyes looking back at her. She jumped on top of the bed and tried to get back in the covers. "There's something under the bed and it wants to take me with it!"

Catherine switched on the light and dug under the bed, pulling out a teddy bear that belonged to their little brother. Cathy laughed and Mary rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. That stupid teddy bear. It can't beat me and my ty-kwon-dou."

**Day Four THURSDAY**

Catherine woke up with a cramp in her neck. She was grateful that her three children laid in bed, still sleeping. The front door opened and Lindsey walked in with a tired expression.

"Morning, Linds."

"Morning."

"How was work?"

"Horrible. I'm just ready to go to sleep."

"Well don't be too loud. You're siblings are finally asleep."

"Trust me. The last thing I want is for them to wake up." Catherine laughed and started washing the dishes as Lindsey went up stairs to go to bed. She was halfway done with the dishes when she heard the constant noise of what sounded like a splat. She slowly turned around and backed up into the counter when she saw Mary and Cathy standing there, throwing up water pool toys drenched in water.

Cathy threw the first one and laughed when it hit Catherine dead in the chest, her shirt now becoming see through. Kathy launched two at a time, hitting her in the head and on the leg. She pushed herself away from the counter and ran into the basement, not the smartest choice.

"Stop! You two, stop!! Please!"

"Oh no, Mommy. See, you kicked me out of the bed last night. You thought I forgot about that, didn't you? I think you and daddy made a mistake when you had me. You should've known two smart people would've made a genius baby." Catherine's eyes grew wide as she picked up a container with many grasshoppers and crickets. "Time to shut... it... DOWN."

"NOOOOOO!"

The glass hit the floor, and the bugs were e v e r y w h e r e.

"Mary Grissom, get that smirk off your face this second."

"What smirk?"

"NO X-FILES!"

"... you win," Mary said under her breath as she stomped out of the basement. "... but revenge is sweet, mommy dearest. It is sweeter than the cookies you bake."

* * *

**A/N: LOL. Yes. Revenge is sweeter than Catherine's chocolate chip cookies. MUAHA! XD**


End file.
